Gillan Caligula
Gillan Caligula is the mayor of Masao, a city in Japan and the main antagonist of ''Crazy Oasis. ''Caligula is a Stand user, with Black Night in his possesion. APPEARANCE Gillan is seen as a handsome, semi-old man with a muscular physique. He has white flicked up hair, which is most likely dyed considering his black eyebrows. Caligula wears a black shirt, a sash representing his mayorship, and two red shoulder pads. The rest of his appearance is unknown, as like all pictures of characters in Crazy Oasis, he is only depicted by a close-up portrait. PERSONALITY Caligula is a greedy and infuriating man, who is often abusive of his mayorship power and mainly just uses because he is very fond of the idea of being superior to many people. He is highly strict and often would yell at any of his inferiors in manners that would include demanding, infuriating, or disciplining. He also gets fed up in many situations and is impatient and will usually lets his anger out by yelling at inferiors, which is another form of power abuse. He is rather not a "people person" and just tends to be rude and strict towards people, making him unsocial in a way. Caligula is very uncaring and only cares for some specific subjects which would rarely include people. Caligula wants everyone to look upon him and be absolutely superior, which results in his abuse of mayorship power. This makes him infuriating towards people and is greedy of his ownerships. He is very threatening and wants people to be afraid of him and his strictness mostly comes from his wishes of being highly superior. Calgiula is also very reliant on his goals and wants everything to go his way and will do nearly anything to achieve them, which also results in his greed and infuriating personality towards people, as he does not want people to stand in his way. Caligula is also highly attached to his work and it is one of few things he highly cares about, second to his superiority. He mostly works along side Bo Sachiho in the scientist's projects and is very attendant of the work involved. Being a non-"people person", Gillan often isolates himself in his office, usually doing paper work or in a state of deep thought about his job. He would also do this because he is stressful due to pressure from his mayorship and yelling at people all the time, and would mostly do things to calm himself such as listening to Jazz, such as when he plays "'Round Midnight" by Thelonious Monk. Also, his biography states that Thelonious is his favorite musician. This could somewhat display Gillan has some decency. ABILITIES Caligula's Stand is Black Night, which gives him the ability to make time follow a redirected path, which suits the fact he wants things to go his way. Personal * '''Superiority/Mayorship: '''Gillan is the mayor of Masao and is in control of the city, granting him major superiority. * '''Threatening: '''Caligula is threatening towards people, making them scared of him and causing him to become more superior. * '''Sufficiency: '''He is skilled in working either on his projects with Sachiho or in his general paperwork. Category:Doesexist Category:Crazy Oasis Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Males Category:Antagonists Category:Main Antagonist Category:Stand users Category:Male Characters Category:Villains Category:Character Category:Crazy Oasis Character Category:Stand User